


A Series of Unconnected Ficlets

by lvs2read



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gen Work, Het and Slash, M/M, Multi, Mystery Character(s), Pre-BDM, Slash, old fic is old, post-BDM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvs2read/pseuds/lvs2read
Summary: A series of not necessarily connected ficlets, mostly from Mal's POV, though occasionally from others', covering a range of topics.
Relationships: Kaylee Frye/River Tam, Kaylee Frye/Simon Tam, Malcolm Reynolds/Other(s), Malcolm Reynolds/Simon Tam
Kudos: 11





	1. Chasing, Catching, Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> These ficlets were originally posted in 2006 as responses to challenges at the ff-friday community on LiveJournal. Some were beta'd by kispexi2, others by vae, and others not at all. 
> 
> There was a lot of experimentation with voice and POV going on in these, and some pairings are explicitly mentioned, others not so much. See individual chapters for more info.

* * *

For Challenge #105: Last Kiss

* * *

Kaylee knew it was over before Simon did.

She'd always known it wouldn't last, but the chase had been fun. He was so _shuài_ and proper. It had taken some doin', gettin' him to notice her. She weren't usually the shy type, but he'd brought that out in her.

It'd taken a near death experience for him to wake up to what she had to offer. She'd felt like tellin' him "'Bout ruttin' time!" She'd held back, though, so's she could show him what he'd been missin' once they made it out alive.

And show him she had, but he'd showed her, too. It'd been fun, like she knew it would be. But now it was over. No hard feelin's on either side. She'd noticed his eyes strayin' more 'n more lately, and truth to tell, her eyes had done some strayin' too. It was time.

She reached up and gave him one last kiss as her lover, then kissed each cheek as she asked, "Friends?"

"Always."


	2. Getting Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some experimentation with 2nd person POV. 
> 
> Mal/Simon

* * *

For Challenge #106: Dancing

* * *

You watch him as you have since the day you came on board. You used to watch in fear and confusion, but that long ago turned to respect and admiration. Since she left, though, you watch him with growing concern. He has always been one to repress his emotions, and you worry that he may crawl so deep into himself that you'll never be able to reach him. 

It's been several months since she left, and he seems to be coming out of his funk. He laughs and jokes with the crew more often. He's more relaxed in his dealings with you. Perhaps it is time for you to make your feelings known. You have waited so long. You're scared that you may be rebuffed, but you have to try. 

You think it would be better to meet him on his own territory, so you head to the bridge. As you leave the room, though, he is there in front of you. You meet his eyes, and what you see there gives you all the confidence you need.

As your hand involuntarily reaches for him you whisper, "Mal."

***

You watch him as you have since the day he came on board. At first you watched him with contempt mixed with a little envy, but that long ago turned to respect and admiration. The way he subordinates his needs and desires to those of his sister concerns you. No one should suppress their ownself that far. You should know. 

After 'she' left, you withdrew into yourself for a time, further than you'd gone in many a year. Eventually, you realized that he was watching you and worrying about you, and that helped you find your way back. Didn't want to add none to his already heavy burden.

It's been several months now, and every day you feel more joy come into your life. The tension you used to feel emanating from the crew whenever you walked into the room is missing. There are more jokes and laughter. You are more relaxed around everyone, but especially with him. Per-maybe-haps it is time to make your feelings known. You have been so slow to realize how much he means to you. You are scared that he'll push you away like 'she' did, but you have to try.

You think it would be better to meet him on his own territory, so you head to the infirmary. As you step into the common room, though, he is there in front of you. Your eyes meet, and what you see in his eyes tells you everything you need to know.

As your hand involuntarily reaches for him you whisper, "Simon."

***

Your lips meet, and as your tongues dance, your heart begins to sing.


	3. Rosemary - It's Not Just for Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon gives Mal a massage. And, no, it's not smutty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formerly titled "Alternative Methods". Beta'd by kispexi2.
> 
> Translations in roll-over.

* * *

For Challenge 107: Rosemary

* * *

When Simon wandered into the galley late one morning looking for a mid-morning snack, he was surprised to find the captain sitting at the table with a mug of tea in front of him, his head hanging down while both hands rubbed his neck.

"Are you all right, Captain?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Neck's just a mite stiff. Must've slept crooked."

"I can give you…"

"Nah. You know I don't like takin' pills. Thanks anyway."

"Well, I could give you a massage."

Mal's eyes popped open wide. "What? Like Inara…"

Simon swallowed a laugh. "No, Captain. I'm offering massage therapy. Not sex."

Mal blushed and stammered, "Just the same, think I'll pass. I'll be…"

"Don't be so stubborn, Captain. I can see you're uncomfortable. A massage will relax the muscles and ease the pain. Let me help you."

"I don't know…"

"I do. Meet me in your bunk in half an hour."

"My bunk?"

"We could use the infirmary, but I think you'll be more comfortable in your bunk. If I do it right, you'll be so relaxed you'll fall asleep."

"Oh."

A half hour later Simon, a small bag in hand, knocked on the hatch to the captain's bunk.

" _Qǐng jìn._ "

Simon climbed down the ladder and found the captain standing by his desk, fiddling with a pencil.

"Nervous, Captain?"

"A bit."

"There's no need to be. I won't hurt you. Now, why don't you sit down in this chair, and I'll see what I can do."

"I need to take my shirt off?"

"Not unless you'd like to."

"Nope."

Mal sat in the chair by his desk, and Simon stepped behind him. 

"Close your eyes and try to relax, Captain," Simon said as he gently laid both hands on Mal's shoulders. Slowly, he ran his thumbs along each side of Mal's spine up to the base of his neck. As he brought them back down, Mal sighed. 

"That's it, Captain. Just relax." Simon worked on Mal's shoulders and neck for a few more minutes, then said, "I'm going to need you to lie down, Captain, so I can work on your back as well. I'll just get my supplies ready while you take off your shirt and lie down, all right?"

Mal rolled his shoulders and neck as he said, "I'm feelin' better already. You sure we need to…"

"Yes, Captain. I'm sure. If I don't finish now, you'll just be in more pain later. Now, shirt off and lie down. Please."

"Well, since you asked so nicely. Where'd you learn to do this anyway. Don't seem like somethin' they'd teach at MedAcad."

"Actually, they did. Or at least they offered some classes in alternative healing methods. I had the time, and was curious, so I took them. Guess it's a good thing I did, since I don't always have access to pharmaceuticals out here on the Rim."

"True enough."

While they talked, Simon took a light weight blanket out of his bag and folded it in half crosswise before laying it across Mal's hips. He then poured some oil from a little bottle into one of his palms and began rubbing his hands together to distribute and warm it.

"What's that?" Mal asked.

"Hmm? Oh, just some rosemary oil to make the massage easier." Simon began running his hands across Mal's shoulders and down his back, using broad, steady strokes.

"Rosemary. Isn't that the stuff Book swears by for cooking?"

"I think you're right. In its herbal form rosemary adds flavor to any food. But I'm using the oil. Used this way, rosemary is good for pain relief and muscle relaxation. Just what the doctor ordered."

"Hmm. This mean I'm gonna smell good enough to eat?"

Choking on a laugh, Simon replied, "If it's all the same to you, I don't think I'll touch that remark with a ten-foot pole. Now, _bì zuĭ._ and let me do my job."

Mal sighed again as Simon continued to work the kinks out of his neck, shoulders, and back. Soon, his breathing evened out, and he slept. 

When Simon finished the massage, he brought the blanket up across Mal's back and shoulders. He stood and looked at his captain for a few moments. The man could be a _pián zhì de jiū chá yuán_ at times; but when he slept, all his cares seemed to fall away, leaving him looking adorably vulnerable. Simon started to reach a hand out to brush the hair off Mal's forehead, but thought better of it. Instead, he put the bottle of oil back in his bag and, leaving a note telling the captain to drink some water when he awoke, quietly left the bunk.

Mal continued to sleep. Dreaming.


	4. Symbols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River plays with anagrams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief mention of River/Kaylee

* * *

For Challenge 114: Letters

* * *

They're just symbols. Scratch marks on paper. 

By themselves they mean nothing. I E L V 

Combine them and meanings change. 

Evil. Two by two. Hands of blue.

Vile. Loathsome. Depraved.

Veil. Clouds the mind. Can't push it away.

Live. Show them. Show them all.

Change symbol. Make new meanings.

Not I but O

Vole. Small creature. Scared of predators.

Love. Simon. Worries.

Add symbol. R

Lover. Kaylee. Strawberries.

Lose symbol. L

Rove. Always moving. Flowing. In the black.

Over. Above. Also ended. Never. 

They're just symbols. Scratch marks on paper. 

By themselves they mean nothing.

Together they mean everything.


	5. Epicurean Delights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's feasting. Who could it be?

* * *

For Challenge 140: Hunger

* * *

He makes his way slowly through the gourmet meal that is spread out for his delectation, savoring the salty tang here, the spicy zest there, nibbling lightly at a choice morsel before taking in a larger portion, a muted sigh of pleasure escaping his lips as the flavor stays on his tongue.

He has never considered himself a gourmand, but thinks he could easily become one. The aroma that fills the room is as addictive as the epicurean delights he has been sampling. When his partner has finished writhing in ecstasy, he licks his fingers, his hunger assuaged - for now.


	6. Beyond Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal contemplates the meaning of art.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mal/?

* * *

For Challenge 141: Art

* * *

He'd heard of museums in the Core that charged people to walk around listening to guides expound on the methods used to shape cold stone into human form. He'd seen images on the Cortex of paintings made centuries before mankind left Earth-that-was. He'd read the works of ancient authors, still renowned and revered lo these many years later. He'd listened to music of many different styles - some modern, some not so much. He'd seen the way people decorated their bodies; had even done it his own self in a fit of whimsy long decried.

Nothing he'd seen or heard compared to the warm, toned body beneath him, marks adorning it in a path he'd written, lips drawn back in ecstasy as sounds of pleasure filled the air. Yes, his lover was a work of art beyond price, one he intended to keep for the rest of his days - and nights.


	7. Worthwhile Journeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal's read a poem, so he must like books, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formerly titled "Worthwhile"
> 
> Mal/?

* * *

For Challenge 142: Mystery

* * *

He loved books. The covers were window dressing, there to pique your interest. But when you opened the book and began to read, turning each page as the story slowly revealed itself, that was when things became interesting. Learning the nuances of the words, watching for clues, following them to their culmination, was what generally made the journey worthwhile. 

The same could be said of being in love. You dressed to attract that certain someone, then slowly discovered their innermost thoughts, revealing yours in return, as you contemplated the mystery of what they saw in you in the first place.


	8. To a T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal contemplates his crew and the aptness of the old poem, "Sunday's Child".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by vae back in the day. Yes, I made a rhyme. It seemed fitting.
> 
> Post-BDM
> 
> Simon/?

* * *

For Challenge 144: Sunday

* * *

There was a poem he'd learned at his momma's knees that stuck with him through the years, mainly because she'd been right when she'd said that he'd have to work hard for a livin'. Of course, she'd meant on the ranch, but you never could tell where life would take you, and here he was workin' hard to stay one step ahead of the Alliance and still make a livin'.

It amused him, sometimes, to try and figure out which of his acquaintances fit where in that poem. He'd done it as a child with the ranch hands and, with some small success, during the early days of the war with the soldiers in his platoon. But he'd never found a better fit than with the remaining members of his crew.

Since Miranda, Zoë was definitely full of woe. She tried to hide it, maybe for his sake, maybe for hers, but it was there all the same. And he couldn't - wouldn't - grudge her her grievin'. Was fit and proper that she mourn the man she'd loved so deep, and who'd loved her enough to put up with her divided loyalties - even if it did nigh on break his own heart seein' her walk around lookin' like a shadow of her old self. Just hoped one day she'd be able to smile again.

Jayne had come a long way since the day of that failed robbery attempt, but he still had a long way to go to be the sharpest knife in the drawer. Not sayin' the man didn't have some natural abilities - best damn gun hand he'd ever seen - but his mouth did have a tendency to run before his brain kicked in. That had gotten some better, and since the Shepherd's passing he seemed to be tryin' harder to think through situations that came along. Gave him hope for a more peaceful future. 'Specially since he seemed to have come to terms with the Tams bein' on board.

No denyin' that Inara had the fairest face he'd ever seen on a woman. Used it to good effect, too. All coy smiles and glowin' eyes whenever she wanted somethin'. Knew her trade damn well, that was for sure. Fortunately, he'd learned to see through her wiles a long time back. Not that he wasn't glad to have her on board. She'd managed to help them during a few messy occasions with her credentials. And he freely admitted that she had a good heart underneath that pretty face. Otherwise she wouldn't have stuck around him and his after Miranda.

If there was anyone in the 'verse more lovin' and givin' than Kaylee, he'd sure like to meet them. Second thought, maybe not. Not sure he could stand bein' 'round that much cheerfulness. Somebody would definitely end up locked in the hold, and probably for more'n a month. Couldn't rightly complain 'bout her spirited ways, though. Was good to come back from a job to her confidence that everything would be shiny, no matter what happened. 

River was the most graceful creature he'd ever met. Scared him, sometimes, when he came across her balancin' on the rails of his ship. Always expected her to fall, though he should know better by now. She handled Serenity with a delicate touch, too. Seemed to know when she was hurtin' almost 'fore Kaylee did. Course, that could be 'cause of her readin' abilities, which were gettin' stronger every day seemed like. She was maturin' into a fine young woman, and he was proud to have her on his crew. Hated to think what might have come of her if Simon hadn't brought her on board in that crate.

Speakin' of Simon, he fit the profile for that Sunday child to a T. Never was a more bonnie lookin' man, least not that he'd ever seen. And he was damn good at his job, blithely goin' 'bout it regardless of what danger might be involved. Surprised he hadn't been wounded more often way he seemed to get into the thick of things. As for gay, well, if you went by the old Earth-that-was vernacular, that was a given. After all, look where he was sleepin'.


End file.
